Surprise Party!
by Watermelondrea
Summary: SASUNARU! WARNING YAOI! Kiba want's to welcome Naruto's new 'Girlfrend' with a suprise party. What happends when everyone get's the shock of their life?
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise Party!**

_Just practicing my yaoi one-shot skizzlez haha XD…Probably shouldn't be typing this after 10pm cause that's when all of my common sense goes out the window :P SOOOO without further delay here is a little SasuNaru fanfic ! This is also my first fanfic so please go easy on me with the reviews x3_

_Obnoxious techno songs stuck in my head god damn it!_

_WARNING: HARDCORE YAOI! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_

_Disclaimer: *mumbles* I don't own Naruto or any of the characters….damn…_

**6:42pm at the Arcade**

"A Surprise Party, huh?"

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome! We're going to have food and everything!"

Shino looked at Kiba with a bored expression, but really. When does he not have a bored expression? Absently he nodded.

"Sure, doesn't seem too bad. As long as it's not like the last time!"

_Flash Back_

"Hey Shino! Let's throw a costume party!"

The indifferent boy glanced over to see Kiba's excited expression and sighed.

"Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do today."

_At the party_

"Hey uh, Kiba…Why are those girls staring at me?"

"Oh, them! I took the liberty of inviting some of your fangirls! Hope you don't mind. They were really begging me to come so I said as long as you have a costume I guess."

*Queue fangirl squeals*

"DAMN YOU KIBAAA!"

_End Flash Back_

"I spent the next day cleaning lip stick off my body!"

"Once! That Happened ONCE!" The fanged boy exclaimed putting one finger up to get his point across.

"Don't make me remind you about the Jell-O incident as well." The tired boy shuddered at the memory.

"Well, it won't be anything like those two incidents because the only one's coming to this party will be our friends."

"Sure, sure. So what is this one going to be about again?" Shino ran his fingers through his hair.

"So you know how Naruto said he got himself a new girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking I would throw him a little congratulations party and welcome the girl into our circle!" Kiba gave Shino a wide grin while telling the uninterested boy hoping he would agree.

"Sigh, I guess so. So what time?"

"I was thinking about 8. That's the time Naruto said she would be there. He also said something about not disturbing him, but I just brushed that off." Kiba raised a finger to tap at his chin while Shino raised an eye brow at the comment but decided to shrug it off. Who knows what goes on inside Kiba's mind?

**7:50 At Naruto's House**

_Click_

"Hey, dobe."

"Teme, I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

Naruto was seated in the couch watching television when he sent a heated glance towards the figure at the door. Sasuke was dressed in a tight sleeveless black leather zip that contrasted against his pale skin, defining every lean muscle in his torso. His skinny jeans had chains hanging from the sides to running to the back, across his ass which the jeans clung to oh, so perfectly. His shoes were black Vans with white threads on the side. In summary, Sasuke looked drop dead gorgeous.

Naruto, who was wearing his usual see through black checkered undershirt with orange cargo pants, licked his lips with a hungry look in his eyes. Getting off the couch he walked over to Sasuke, who was taking his shoes off paying no mind to Naruto.

"Mmn…You look good in that outfit."

"Yeah? I got it from my friend over at that store, Chic."

Naruto swayed his hips, walking toward the sitting figure facing the door. Naruto leaned against Sasuke his mouth pressing right next to his ear roaming his hands down and up Sasuke's toned arms in a suggestive motion.

"Very…Erotic."

The whisper sent shivers down Sasuke's spine as he turned his head around, brushing Naruto's lips with his own.

"You're putting on a show as well."

Sasuke turned around his shoes now off by the door as he leaned on Naruto, slowly pushing him to the ground. Sasuke's hand traveled up Naruto's undershirt and pinched one upright nipple.

"Ahh…Ngh!"

Naruto moaned at the feel of his pink nub being fondled with and leaned his head up to capture Sasuke's lips. The bigger teen accepted the kiss, leaning into it he swiped a tongue along Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto's hand traveled to the upper torso of the other boy and pulled the zipper down as he parted his lips and started frenching the boy.

Sasuke dragged his tongue along the bottom of the smaller boy nipped at his lip a bit before going to work on his neck.

Naruto moaned at the motion and tilted his head back to allow Sasuke better access to his neck.

Hands travel around bodies and gasps were spilled in the process when Sasuke rocked his hips against Naruto's grinding both of their clothed members together. Naruto hissed in pleasure at the feel, keeping the motion steady.

**8:00 Outside Naruto's House**

"Okay everyone; let's go over the plan one more time! So I'm going to go inside and say "Are you ready to PARTY! And on after 'party' ya'll come in!"

Kiba exclaimed with a huge party grin on his face, shouting to the medium sized crowd of his friends all lined up in front of naruto door.

"Wow, everyone's here right Neji?" Hinata asked in her timid voice.

"Yeah, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, Dosu, Gaara, Anko, Temari, Sai, Jariya…" Hinata let Neji go on and on until she caught sight of a black and red Bugatti Veyron in the corner of her eye.

"Hey. Isn't that Sasuke's car?" Hinata cut in and questioned.

"Yeah. Strange, because I asked him if he was free today and he automatically said no and slammed the door in my face." Neji scrunched his face in thought but was interrupted by Kiba's quieting of the group.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going in now!"

Kiba said to the crowd as he turned around and inserted his extra key into the door lock oh, so slowly. He turned to Shino who was right beside him and grinned wildly with excitement as he opened the door.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTAY?"

**8:01 Inside Naruto's House**

Things were getting hot and heavy with both of Naruto and Sasuke's clothes off in a corner somewhere. They were still in the same place, the step that led into Naruto's house.

"Ahh…Sasuke!"

Naruto gasped as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's length and started to pump him too slowly for Naruto. Sasuke, then, positioned himself at the entrance of Naruto's puckered hole and slowly pushed inside the warm cavern eliciting a moan from the smaller boy.

Naruto then suddenly flipped them over.

"Let me do it."

He then pushed down on Sasuke's hard length slowly picking up the pace every push down. Sasuke moaned low in the back of his throat and griped Naruto's hips digging his nails into them as he bucked his hips to meet Naruto at every thrust.

Naruto screamed silently as he felt tremors going up and down his spine as Sasuke bucked right where his sweet spot was. Naruto clenched around Sasuke and breathed.

"I'm…g-…onn-ahhh! Come….nyahhh!"

Sasuke was close to the end as well as he pumped Naruto with his right hand, up and down in a rapid motion. Right when he felt Naruto tighten around him he knew he was coming.

They both saw white, and that's when they heard the door opened.

"ARE YOU READY TO…" Kiba looked to the scene before him and his jaw dropped.

Naruto…

Naruto and Sasuke…

Doing IT….

Naruto was riding Sasuke and then they both…Naruto collapsing on top of Sasuke the hot, white fluid in-between them.

"Hey, what is it?" Shino asked as he pushed Kiba's arms to get a look at the same scene as Kiba.

It was then Naruto and Sasuke got up and reddened an unhealthy color. Looking at the crowd of people, who was looking back at them. No. Not looking. Staring was more like it. Gawking, at their large display, at the door.

Naruto got his bearing first, getting off of Sasuke and threw a shoe at Kiba's shell shocked face (most likely Sasuke's shoe). He then screamed something that sounded like gibberish and slammed the door shut, leaning on the frame for support. Sasuke's eyes were so unfocused that that they were trembling.

Naruto noticed Sasuke getting up, putting his clothes on and then retreating to a small corner, emitting a small aura of depression.

"Well, this is definitely NOT how I expected our friends out find out about us."

Naruto said putting his clothes back on with a nervous grin. He then went over to the corner to where Sasuke was and hugged him reassuringly.

"That…was so…embarrassing…they saw…EVERYTHING!" Sasuke griped the wrists around his lithe frame for much needed grounding. This all felt like a dream. The way all of their teachers, and friends saw them. They didn't just see they beheld their intimate moment. It felt like it wasn't real until he came to the horrible realization that it WAS real. They all DID see him and Naruto doing that.

Sasuke abruptly got up and kicked the wall so hard it had a dent in it.

"…You're paying for that later…" Naruto murmured.

"Okay…I think I'm ready."

The crowd seemed shocked, but shocked didn't even begin to underline the situation. They were more astounded then anything. Who would've guessed that Naruto and Sasuke. The two people who absolutely loathed each other, more than anything in the world.

"I guess it's what they say…Opposites attract." Surprisingly Hinata was the first one to speak, considering that she was in love with Naruto for so many years.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sakura screamed, in obvious anguish. She was in love with Sasuke for many years like Hinata but was obviously taking a different route.

There were then whispers of '_Ohmygods'_ and '_Did you see that's?'_

Kiba then looked at Shino who wore the same face as him, stunned.

"Shino… Did you…see the same thing that I did?"

"Umm... Naruto and Sasuke-"

"Yeah that!"

Then every conversation was cut short from a large _'BOOM' _from inside the house, and everything was silent again.

_Click_

The door then opened and out came a slightly red Naruto slightly behind Sasuke who seemed as impassive as ever. Sasuke stared. Naruto looked towards the ground. The crowd was staring. Kiba was staring. Shino was staring. Silence.

Sasuke cleared his throat and everyone flinched at the unexpected action.

"Well. This is awkward…"

_END!_

_So, So, SO? WAS IT GOOD? Was it bad? What was it? Tell me by reviewing! Constructive criticism only peas and carrots! Haha it's wayyyy past my bedtime. Hahaha JK! I'm not that young…seriously…BELIEVE ME! _

_Oh so anyway! This was very difficult to finish because of all the distractions in my life right now. My social life, music, Facebook, reading, keeping up with my favorite fan fiction and such. Going between my father's house and my mother's house and my aunt's house goodness._

_Just imagine what it's going to be like when school starts! O_o more homework and essays and tests good god! But for now I'm glad I'm on vacation._

_I was going to make a Yugi/yami yaoi one-shot but I'm going on a cruise next week and yeah probably not going to get to that anytime soon!_

_But thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if you REVIEW! Also, if you have any tips for a beginner PM me and I would really love that XD _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: HA! In your faces I finally got into this Open Office thingy! Okay so I'm back with the second installment of Suprise Party! I might make more chapters beyond this point but it depends on how you guys respond to this chapter. Review if you think I should develope a plot to this. Also, it appears that this Open Office application's spell check does not work so please forgive me if I make a mistake here and there, I'll try my hardest to re-read it and fix any mistakes. It would be great if you found any mistakes and PMed me about it XD_

_And before I forget THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS! You guys are the best! You totally made my day by reviewing so cudos to you! _

_I have also seen that alot of other Authors have at least 1000 word count per fricking chapter so I'm going to strive for that today!...God I can already tell that this is going to be a looooong night. _

**WARNING: **The only ones still reading this would be the people who like yaoi, or do not know what yaoi is. Well my insolent little worm child (Got that from Invader Zim ^.*) Yaoi is Boy on Boy. Still don't understand? Go Google it! Also, maybe a little OOC... Sorry '^.^ I tried my best to keep it within the charater!

**Disclaimer: **I...don't own...N...Na...Gosh why is this so hard? *sniff*...I DON'T OWN NARUTO! happy? there I said it! Now get the F*beep* out of my bedroom! *looks at lawyers*

RECAP: _Click_

_The door then opened and out came a slightly red Naruto slightly behind Sasuke who seemed as impassive as ever. Sasuke stared. Naruto looked towards the ground. The crowd was staring. Kiba was staring. Shino was staring. Silence._

_Sasuke cleared his throat and everyone flinched at the unexpected action._

_"Well. This is awkward…"_

Sasuke skimmed the crowd, taking in all of the paled faces, and then sighed. _'Damn, is everyone here?'_ Sasuke then took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I'm guessing that you all saw THAT scene back there." Sasuke spoke up, trying to gather all of his courage, or what was left of it at least. Feeling Naruto shift farther back behind him, he spoke up again.

"You're all probably wondering what is going on."

"YEAH SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I LEAVE YOUR SIDE FOR ONE MINUTE AND YOUR GOING OFF FUCKING NARUTO!"

Everyone in the crowd did not need to search for the voice, for it belonged the one and only Sakura Haruno. Naruto came from behind Saskue to glare at his old crush along with Sasuke. Ino turned to slap Sakura in the face, leaving a searing red hand mark on her left cheek.

"Shut up you whore! Sasuke was never your to begin with!" Ino started. "He was with _**Me**_!" Ino said pointing at her own chest that was sticking out, probably to show her breasts off to the crowd.

"Bitch, who the fuck are you calling a whore! I'll snatch your weave right out of you idictic, oversized, pig head!" Sakura turned grabbing a fist full of Ino's bleach blond hair and then yanking as hard as she could. Now Naruto was starting to turn red with anger, while Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Shut up! Both of you just Shut. Up." Sasuke yelled at the two girls, getting annoyed at their constant bickering. "If you don't like us together" Sasuke grabed Naruto by his waist and pulled toward his own hip "Then you can leave. Now!"

Sakura let Ino out of her head lock and steped away with her head down, bangs covering her moist eyes. Ino was coughing a bit but then stood tall, crossing her arms, she looked away to one of the street signs on the other side of the road.

"So, I just wasn't enough for you? I gave you everything I had ever since we met as children. I cooked for you, cleaned for you, knitted sweaters for you, and even made you a nude life sized marble scultpure of you and then cemented it in front of your house so the world could see your majesty!"

"Wait, that was you?" Sasuke asked looking at her suspiciously

"But then you go off, sneaking around with Naruto!" Sakura threw the blonde boy a hateful stare, then pointed "And you! You baby prostitue! I knew you were no good from the start you little bitch!" Ino then chiped into Sakura's rant "You just fucked him so you could get some popularity and attention!" Sakura then finished "In my eyes you'll always be a monster! Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!"

Sakura screamed with tears beading in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey! Don't-" Kiba started but was innterupted by Sasuke's booming angry voice.

"Stop it Sakura, Ino! You have no right, and I mean NO right, to talk about Naruto that way!"

Sakura and Ino look shocked as Sasuke pulled Naruto into a crushing embrace. Natuo tucked his head into Sasuke's shirt to hide his face as tears threatened to pour down. His hands at his sides in balls were trembling from the concetration of controlling his tears. Naruto had been teased alot in his childhood, but never from a, seemingly, close friend. The last comment of Sakura's hit home for Naruto and it just added on that she was on of his own teammates and close friend.

"I want all of you to leave. Right. Now." Sasuke stated harshly.

"But-" Kiba started again but was cut off by Sasuke holding up his hand, palm outward, and shook his head a silent _'no' _and started to head back into the house, with still clutching Naruto into his hug.

Kiba looked down dejectedly and then hurled a glare at Saura and Ino.

"You evil tramps. Now look what you did!" Kiba howled at her in anguish. Skura just turned sharply on her heel and marched down the street to her own house, as did many of the others that were there.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Shino questioned to Kiba who was walking from the front door off the porch.

"...We wait..." Was the simple answer that Kiba gave him.

"_**!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!**_

Sasuke held Naruto tightly to him, closing the door with his foot then picking Naruto up bridal style and walking over to the couch to sit.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Sasuke said sofly into Natuo's ear. Petting his hair softly, Sasuke lied on the couch long ways so he could cuddle Naruto inbetween his legs, Naruto's head right under his chin.

Naruto automatically unwound and wrapped his arms around Sasukes middle, burying his head into Sasuke's chest he let the caged tears loose and cried. Cried about losing one of his close friends. Cried about his old wounds opening from his supposed friends' words. Cried about the fear that all of his friends would shun him once more, like back then. Cried about how the rest of the village would see their relationship. But cried mostly about what Sasuke will do when the news about them spreads. Naruto could see it now 'An Uchiha and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki _**together**_?' Naruto would have laughed if he was not crying so hard into Sasuke's now tear stained shirt.

But all of thoes thoughts were wiped away as Sasuke continued to pet his hair while rubbing small comforting cirles on his back, and saying the one phrase he needed to her most 'It's okay, I'm here now.' He kept chanting it over and over like a mantra of some sort, none the less it did calm Naruto considerably until his sobs stoped completly, with only the sounds of Sasuke still rubbing Naruto's back and their even breathing left, they both fell into a soothing sleep, draped in each others arms.

_'It's okay, I'm here now.'_

_**END**_

"_**!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!**_

_**There will be a poll on my profile about continuing this or not so make sure you vote and tell meee!**_

_A/N: HAHAHA! Sorry sorry! I just couldn't say away from making Sakura look like a complete stalker! XD It was just wayy too funny! Am I evil or what?_

_For all of thoes that liked Sakura and Ino, I'm sorry about making them bitches in this. Maybe I'll make it up to you later I promise! DX_

_So did ya notice my new line breaker instead of the time thingy? I don't really know how to get the real line breaker so I'll just have to settle for this heehee XP_

_So right now I'm on a Facebook diet and it's been difficult to consentrate because Facebook is the only place I can voice my thoughts and by voice my thoughs I mean bitch and moan and complain, because I'll admit it. I LIKE to complain! But enough about my yaoi collection, I want to know your thought about the second chapter of Suprise Party! Review Review Review! Tell me my faults and my acheivements! Did I get better since last time or did I get worse? What should I do? Please tell me so that I can correct myself!_

_YES IT'S OVER 1000!_


End file.
